


Breach the Red

by Nauscica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Denial, Depression, I don't know what tags to put here yet., Multi, Slow Burn, cyborb, fluff?, soul in the machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nauscica/pseuds/Nauscica
Summary: Despite the Revolution, Cyberlife is still running strong. With some patches, they finally release their newest line of androids, perfectly programmed to find and hunt deviants; The RK900 series.And despite his wishes, Gavin Reed saddled with one of DPD's privately owned RK900's to assist in cases, of which he thinks might be a deviant.





	1. What is my name?

Opening its eyes, the scene it looked upon was that of an expansive personal garden.

Despite the various amounts of foliage and colorful flowers attempting to bring in vibrant color, it was how the pristine white structures overpowered the life of the garden that left the place feeling cold and sterile. This was broken up by a still water pond that mirrored the shape of a crescent moon, a walkway draws the eye to the gazebo at the center.

In that gazebo sat a woman, who beckoned it with a curt smile. With a tilt of its head, it followed her suggestion. Her attire matched the cold and sterile aesthetic of the structures surrounding the garden.

"Hello, RK900. My name is Amanda." Her smile felt welcoming and pleased. “It is good to meet you.”

The RK900 nodded slowly, "Hello Amanda."

"Please." She presented the stone stool beside her. "Take a seat."

It sat down next to her as she suggested, and looked at her face once more. It inquired, "What is my name?"

She gave it an exasperated expression and shook her head, giving it a disappointed tone. "No android from your model line will be granted an informal designation."

It looked to her, turning toward her curiously. “May I ask why not?” 

She hesitated, “Security reasons. To keep your programming safe.”

That had sounded odd to it, but it did not question this decision. “Understood.”

Something about her expression had changed and warranted that of scrutiny. Though what it did to elicit this type of response from her, it could not say.

"Is something the matter?" It asked, tone laced with curiosity and worry, making Amanda's brows furrow. It regretted that tone immediately.

"You have no need of worry, RK900. Tell me, what is your purpose?"

It straightened and looked ahead of itself as its thoughts drew to that question. Yes, it knew its purpose. "My primary directive is to aid law enforcement. Specifically in the apprehension and/or elimination of rogue androids, known as Deviants. By any means necessary. Yet, if they need my skills elsewhere, it is expected of me to comply. Without question."

"Yes indeed.” She reached out to a nearby flower, toying with its petals gently. “You are not the only one of your model. Upon your activation, you are to be assigned to your designated county and given clearance befitting of your position."

Despite its curiosity to understand its situation, it reserved its questions and gave her a nod. "Understood."

She gave it a small smile of approval. Seems she did not like it being so inquisitive, to which it found this quite confusing. Was its purpose not to acquire information to find solutions? 

Perhaps these were not the questions she wants it to ask? It decided to tread carefully from now on.

She slowly stood and started to walk out of the gazebo. "You are to make your reports by accessing my garden and speaking to me."

"How often?"

She turned to look at it. "As often as information deems necessary. Every breakthrough you make, I wish to hear about it."

It nodded. "Understood."

She began to walk away. Once she had stepped outside the gazebo, its vision became white, and it blinked. An entirely new scene became visible for it. 

As its eyes came into focus, it noticed that it was in a tube. The room was very well lit. Most the decor was white with maple wooden floors, offsetting the feeling of how sterile place would have felt. Scans told it what humans standing in front of the tube.

 

// > Dr. Paul, Caroline

// Cyberlife Defense Technology, Android psychology expert

// Age: 43

// > Umashi, Solomon

// Cyberlife Defense Technology, Lead Android protocol programmer

// Age: 29

 

The tube holding it slid open, and it felt itself get lowered to the ground. As it stepped out, two technicians stepped toward it. It watched as one stepped behind it.

"Eyes over here, big boy," Umashi said, catching its attention. It looked at him while paying attention to the technician as a cord was hooked to the ports in the back of its neck. "We're going to go over some quick questions to you before we move on to the next one. So listen up." 

"Yes, sir." It said. Which, in context, felt as if it would be the correct response. However, it seemed to catch the curiosity of Dr. Paul. Unintentional, but how was it supposed to have responded? Umashi began to rattle off the questions.

"Recite your make and model number."

"RK900, serial #786 482 494 51."

"Recite today's date." 

That wasn't a question, but, "January 28th, 2040."

This time it seemed to catch the attention of Umashi, who looked towards the doctor with worry. It could not understand what it was doing wrong. It only recited the date as asked.

"Recite your objective."

Again, not another question, just another command. It is starting to think these 'questions' are a test of sorts. It needed to choose its words more wisely. Possibly with less conjecture, and more factual. That should promise better results. 

"Comply with law enforcement in the apprehension of criminals, including yet not limited to the apprehension of deviants."

That seemed to be satisfactory. After a few more questions were rattled off that it deemed unnecessary information to hold onto, it was told to remain standing where it was as the team seemed to have moved on.

It could hear the same exact questions being rattled off to other androids that sounded just like it, each of them responding differently than it had, with less conjecture and more sterile in their answers. Straightforward, without fluff, and reciting the date as it shown on their hud; 28/1/2040.

Yes, that seemed to be the right choice. Yet it spoke differently. Why was that? They are all the same make and model, so each should have responded the same. In theory. Right?

When it felt it was safe enough and they were further away from it, it turned its head to look down the line. It was surprising to see just how many of it there was, all standing at attention and looking ahead. 

It looked down to the other side of it, and down the other end, where the team was speaking to newly activated RK900 androids.

And yet it itself was the only one curiously looking around. Which did not seem right at all? Something was off. So it looked forward, keeping in line with the other models of its kind.

Shortly after the questions seemed to cease they were told to march in a straight line. They exit the building and walk along a parking lot.

The place was built on flat land, surrounded by heavy security personnel. It could feel their eyes on it, despite their faces being covered.

Each of them filed into a transport vehicle that grabbed them magnetically by their lower back and pulled them up and into the vehicle, facing the folding door. Being one of the first ones in, it was situated in the back of the vehicle.

Just before the vehicle was finished loading, one RK900 model that was lifted into the vehicle to join them had looked down to what was happening to it.

"Hold up!" Said a security personnel, walking toward the vehicle.

The smooth process had screeched to a halt. With only its eyes, it watched as the RK900 that had moved its head was brought out of the vehicle and escorted away. Then, the process resumed.

The doors close, and what felt like a long, long drive. Long enough for the sun to set and rise again. And that entire time, the question of what happened to that RK900 loomed in its head. 

What had they done to it? Where had they taken it? Would it have been brought to the same place? Was it wrong to be curious?

Or was it that, god forbid, the security personnel thought it was deviant? That would be impossible, deviancy happening right off the shipping line?

That didn't seem to add up what so ever. It fact sounded almost surreal. Perhaps they did not want to take any chances, however slim.

Throughout the time they drove, the vehicle would stop periodically. Sometimes staying stationary with no change through a four to eight hour period.

Sometimes the doors would open, and a predetermined amount of RK900's would be taken out of the lineup. Then, the doors would close again.

February 1st was when it was when it was finally lowered out of the vehicle, along with the remaining two units before it. They were told to follow the human that had signed their delivery paper, and they marched inside the building.

As much as it would have liked to look around, it decided against it and relied on its GPS to tell it where it was.

 

// Detroit, Michigan

// Detroit Police Department, Central District

 

They were lined up against a wall and were told to power down. It did not.

It watched the hustle and bustle of the workplace, humans walking by, and at least two of them exchanging shifts to watch the three androids standing off in the corner. It was strange that even now, they were being watched.

This ended up going on for a few days. Plenty of the workers in the precinct speaking to one another in hushed voices as their suspicious eyes washed over the trio. It kept its eyes forward, and stayed as still as possible, resisting the urge to let its eyes wander to points of interest.

They were watching for anomalies, or were paranoid about deviancy. It wouldn’t give them the satisfaction, it had a mission to carry out after all.

It wasn't until February 9th that its attention was caught by a detective that slammed the door shut behind him. The police captain pushed his head out of that same office and shouted at the detective.

"Try that again, Reed, I'm warning you." 

RK900 scanned the man.

 

// > Captain Fowler, Jeffrey

// Detroit City Police Department

// DPD Central Station

// Age: 58

 

The detective named Reed, barely walking away from the office door before he had been stopped. He hadn't even turned when addressed, only when the threat had been initiated.

"Alright already." He turned and threw his arms open to the police chief, "I get it."

The altercation lasted only a moment and ended just as swiftly. The detective meandered towards the three androids. His body language screamed aggression. It seems he does not want to approach them. He had always looked at the three androids with a sidelong glance that was brimming with suspicion and agitation.  

RK900 scanned his face.

 

// > Detective Reed, Gavin

// Detroit City Police Department

// DPD Central Station

// Age: 38

 

He became too close for RK900 to continue to look at without drawing suspicion, so it continued looking forward. Seeing just the top of the man's head, it watched as he left and returned into its vision several times before settling on one of the androids. It.

"Hey, you, turn the fuck on."

It looked down at him and blinked. He'd tilt his head and start heading towards the door. "You're coming with me."

It didn't question and looked nowhere else than following the detective. With its long legs, it kept pace with Reed despite the detectives quickened pace out into the front lobby of the precinct. He stopped by the front desk, talking to a human receptionist.

"Hey there, Reed. Your turn to bring one out, eh?" Said a redhead who's blonde roots were starting to show. 

"Yeah, so I'll need this plastic rent-a-cop for the duration of my case.”

“Lucky you. Do us a favor and don’t break this one, alright? Took us a few months to get a new shipment of these guys.” She teased. 

“Do me a favor Caity and just do your job and get me a permit for this thing." He snapped back. 

She smiled an obviously strained smile and typed into the computer behind the counter. She scanned the card-sized tablet he had handed to her and then she gave it back to him with a wristband. He turned to hand it to RK900. 

"Put that on, plastic." He said RK900 hinted some fatigue in the way he spoke. 

RK900 reached for it and put it on his right wrist, fastening it in place. It tightened and took a moment before it seemed to sync up with the tablet in Reed's hand. Once the light on the wristband glowed blue, and the tablet alit with the Cyberlife Triangle, the detective put it in his pocket and started walking out of the building.

They walked through the parking lot at the quick pace Reed had established for them until they reached the detective's vehicle. "Get in." He demanded as he lit a cigarette. 

RK900 narrowed its eyes at the detective as it entered the passenger side of the vehicle. It watched him enter and studied the hand that held the cigarette. Watched him enter in the location of their crime scene.

"You shouldn't smoke detective." It said, seeing the detective jump slightly at the thing speaking. 

"What?" He said, bewildered.

It faltered and looked forward, over the dash. Was it supposed not to speak at all?

"Hey you plastic asshole, you better not be fucking ignoring me. Repeat what you fucking said. Right now." 

He sounded very agitated. RK900 kept its eyes facing forward but reluctantly answered, "It's an unhealthy habit, detective. You shouldn't be smoking."

"Mind your own fucking business and keep your head on the case. I don't need health advice from a plastic prick like you."

"Yes, sir." It said.

"What the fuck you just call me?!" He sounded even more fucking agitated. How could simple acknowledgment set him off in such a way?

"...Sir--" 

He gruffed, yes definitely annoyed. He started to pull out of the parking lot and onto the road. "I ain't no fucking sir. Don't fucking call me that, I ain't old enough to be called sir. You got that?"

"Yes, detective."

"Still striking out, plastic." 

Frustration arose in RK900. It slowly breathed in and out, looking out towards the streets a moment, before settling on the detective's surname.

"...Reed, it is."

The RK900 did not catch the suspicious looks of Detective Gavin Reed, as they continued down the road.


	2. The Unfortunate Case of Tala Neils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, seeing a crime scene drags up painful memories, and sometimes Gavin struggles with the detective he's become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains suggested rape/non-con. If this triggers you, please feel free to skip this chapter.

Gavin looked at his watch, reading it as half-past three in the afternoon. It still felt too early to be working, even when the winter sun was already setting. He still feels too young to feel so disillusioned. He just didn't feel the same passion for the job he used to.

He shifted the vehicle into park and looked over at the house currently being overrun by officers. A heavy sigh escapes him, and he doesn't want to exit. The layout was far too similar... far too familiar. 

He really wasn't looking forward to going into that house. He looked to the plastic rent-a-cop and it returned a glance as it unbuckled its seatbelt.

"I don't wanna hear shit outta your mouth unless it's about the crime scene, got it tin can?" He always said this if he had to work with one of these, even though he didn't need to. "And don't fucking touch anything unless I tell you to."

"Understood." It says mimicking Gavin's stern tone.

They exit the vehicle and make their way across the street. Upon entering, the detective noticed a large dent in the aluminum door and some damage on the frame. However, just one look inside and it doesn't seem so weird the front door reflects the state of living. 

That's how it is in these low-income neighborhoods; trash all over the place, bags piled up in corners of the house, and every surface riddled with dirty dishes, the furniture falling apart. 

He takes a quick look around and then makes his way into the kitchen, the plastic freak entering behind him. That's where the body lay, slumped forward in the chair, a gun in hand and a bullet in the head. The ash of death graced the victims' dark skin, giving a sick, deathly blue tint to the dark reddish pigment the skin once held. 

The scene was all too familiar. So much so, it caused aching nausea in the pit of Gavin's stomach. 

He clenched his eyes closed and willed away the sight of seeing Lieutenant Anderson's lifeless body slumped over the table. Sitting with nothing but a picture, a bottle, and a gun.

This was much the same, a one-story suburban home, an old man drinking his worries away. Until one day, he just couldn't take it anymore. Except as he walked around the body, he noticed the bullet's entry was maybe a little too far back, maybe facing the wrong angle. 

Or maybe he was desperately looking for something different, just so this scene didn't have any more reason to remind him of Hank Anderson's suicide two years prior.

He glanced over to the new RK900 unit, watching it silently as it seemed to be looking over the crime scene. He looked at it with a scrutinizing gaze. Why did these things have to look like Connor? 

It would have been easier if it hadn't. He'd be having an easier time, that's for sure. At least they're all taller than Connor; sharper features, and with no attitude. 

Out of all the androids he'd ever been in the presence of, it was obvious Cyberlife had developed this model with fewer expressions. They weren't built for interacting with humans, or, at least that's what it felt like. After the deviant fiasco, Cyberlife should have dissolved but seems that disgusting company had its hands in the president’s pocket. 

Them fuckers got a full pardon and even more taxpayer money to continue developing androids for 'defense purposes'. Just more political bullshit as far as Gavin was concerned.

From the living room, he could see Tina Chen entering the house. He quietly noted that from the position he was standing this was the only angle he could use to see into the living room. He smirked when she entered, remembering the days when she was just an officer. 

"Nice of us to finally grace us with your presence, Detective Chen." He started in, and her hand immediately shot up in the air to give him the bird.

"Eat my ass, Reed. I don't need you busting my tits on my last week. Just tell me what we got here--" She looked at the RK900 unit soon as she breached the threshold of the kitchen. She pointed to it, "What's one of these doing here?"

"Fowler wanted me to bring it along cause your ass was late as hell."

"I fucking told him I'd be on my way." She handed Gavin a coffee that was in her hand, throwing the carrier into the garbage nearby. 

"You're fucking crazy coming straight to work after a car accident."

The RK900 looked over at the garbage bin and was seemingly fixated on it for a few moments.

"It was just a fucking fender bender. No need to be extra."

Gavin laughed, "I ain't the one being extra, Tina." 

"Hm? Well, I guess there's a first for everything. Eh, Reed?" 

The two of them went quiet a moment as he took a drink of the coffee she gave him. He drank it, and almost spit it up. "That's fucking disgusting. It's lukewarm Chen."

"Throw it out then. I don't fucking care." She said as she drank her cup, looking at the scene. She tapped him on the shoulder and pointed over to the RK900. He looked over and watched it as it seemed to now be kneeling on the floor. 

“Stand the fuck up, plastic.” He barked at it.

It did so with its hands at its side. He let his eyes drift back to the scene.

"Still up for that drink with me before I leave for Chicago?"

He really wasn't, but she was transferring to Illinois. "It ain't a date, Chen, not when half the precinct is coming." He teased her, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

He could feel her smiling at him. Maybe it was because she was interested in him, maybe he was a little interested in her too. Maybe. 

She was the only one who could tolerate him in the precinct now. He was going to miss her, platonically speaking.

"Still playing hard to get, Reed? It's my last week," Her tone was playful, and that was fine. He sees her staring at the RK900. "Still kinda creepy how much they look like Connor..." She whispered. 

"Come on, Chen. They've been on the market for two years, get over it." 

"Yeah. Anyway, why did the Captain buy three when we hadn't needed them? We are doing just fine catching deviants without them."

Gavin cleared his throat and stood a little straighter, stepping away from Tina. He stood next to the RK900, wondering why it had been crouched, "I dunno, but I'm gonna focus on this case, right here. The one with the obvious homicide victim face down at the table."

"Wasted a trip coming here to be honest. This looks like a suicide to me. Gun's in the victim's hand."

"It is a homicide," Chirped in the RK900.

"Hey, did I ask you a damn question, android?" Tina snapped.

Did it just look towards Gavin as if for approval? Either way, he thinks it has a point, “They wouldn’t call us if it wasn’t a homicide, Chen.”

He bent down just a bit and tried to mimic the angle that the android. He didn't see shit that this fucker was seeing. He shook his head and straightened up. 

Still, something was up with this scene. He moved out of the kitchen and started to search the rest of the house, sliding on vinyl gloves so he could be free to inspect the scene without putting his fingerprints everywhere. 

He did notice something interesting in some of the garbage laying on the floor. There were women's healthcare products, an empty bag of pads sitting in a discarded garbage bag nearby the front door. A woman lived here. Or had.

He looked around on the walls of the home. The place was a bit of a dump, but it wasn't as terrible as some homes he'd seen the past year. Hell, it might even be cleaner than his studio apartment. 

Photos lined a mantle, one, in particular, stood out. Picking it up, he gave it a good look, taking out the white piece of paper that seemed to cover the left side. 

A picture of three people, a family photo. From left to right, was a woman, a little girl, and a man. He glanced over at the RK900 who stood right next to him. 

He'd show off the photo. "Scan it, tin can." 

It pressed its lips together, glancing to Gavin with a look he couldn't place, then it took the photo frame.

"The Neils family. Thomas Neils; age thirty-two, he is the victim. Andrea Hills; age thirty-eight, divorced Mr. Neils six years ago, married to Quentin Hills two years ago. Tala Neils; age twelve, depicted here as age six."

If he was a betting man it wouldn't be out of line to say that the victim lived with his daughter. "Where does Mrs. Hills live now?" Asked Gavin as the android set the picture down on the picture, just as it had been. 

"Her social media says she and her husband recently moved to Lansing, Michigan. According to court documents, Mrs. Hills had custody over Tala."

Really? "Chen, why don't you call Mrs. Hills. See what she could tell us about her ex-husband."

"Got it." She stepped out of the house, retrieving her cell phone. 

"Hey, tin can," Gavin pointed to a pool of vomit in the hall between the master bedroom door and the entrance to the kitchen, "you go analyze that shit." 

He had gotten another strange look from it. And he had a hunch why, after their brief but telling exchange in the car. Most the time he's worked with these things, he'd never get a response or even an expression. 

It had been unsettling, at first, as this model was so different than any other android he'd run into. They didn't fake emotions, just present factual data. 

He'd taken his anger out on more than one of these things assigned to him. But he had eventually run out of energy with them. Their stoic nothingness was not worth getting pissed over anymore.

But this one, it held expressions, and its body was moving differently. More naturally. He couldn't just turn it in as a Deviant though. He had to gain proof that it had gone Deviant. 

Not only that, it was fresh off the production line. It shouldn't be possible for these fuckers to become Deviant like that. Maybe that's why there's a thirty-day return guarantee in place now. 

"The vomit belongs to Tala Neils, Reed." It says. 

Gavin steps to the side of the android and into the bedroom behind it. There were a few of garments on the floor that obviously belongs to Tala judging by the size and style. The room wasn't set up for a kid at all. This was the victim's room. 

He stepped out and walked towards the second room, the one next to the kitchen, it was a bathroom. He'd look back towards the bedroom with a sickening feeling boiling up in his stomach.

"Hey, Reed," just then Tina came up to him and started to read off notes on her handheld, "Just got off the phone with Mrs. Hills. Apparently, she has been waiting for Mr. Neils to drive Tala home since they talked at six this morning saying they'd be on their way."

Gavin nodded slowly, feeling dread slip down his back, "We have a missing kid."

"You were right, this is a homicide." Her voice was laced with worry. 

“Yeah…”

— — — — — — — —

The homicide had quickly turned into a missing person's case. Within a couple of hours, Fowler sent nearly the entire team out to find Tala Neils, including all three of their RK900 units. 

Neighboring districts also pitched in with their men and K990 units. With a radius ever expanding outward from the victim's house, each team made its way across the neighborhood. 

The mechanical hounds were out on the loose, spread out in a wide array, sprinkled between the officers and volunteers as they took to the streets. 

Gavin had decided to stick to that strangely special RK900, making sure his body cam was working properly. If it'd shown signs of Deviancy, he wanted to capture it on film. 

Tina Chen, the RK900, and he were teamed up. Gavin checked his watch again, nearly five o'clock, the sun had set. 

They walked around with flashlights trained on the streets in front of them, passing by many abandoned houses and shops. Two years after the Android revolution and the people of Detroit still haven't recovered their numbers, leaving large parts of the city still abandoned. 

The scare had everyone on edge, especially because of the gunfight that had Americans at the edge of their seats. And yet despite that, Cyberlife was still alive kicking with the return of Elijah Kamski. It sickened Reed to think about it.

Ten blocks away, they were nearby Bennett Playground when something seemed to have caught the RK900's eye. It began to stray away from the group, and towards the park. It was Chen who noticed this, pointing it out to Gavin by yelling at the thing.

"Hey! What the hell you doing?!" She called out to it.

From behind some playground equipment in the park, two figures had sprung up to their feet and started running toward Smith Street. 

The RK900 broke into a run, running after the two figures. It surprised the two detectives, but Gavin recovered before Tina and sprinted after it, quickly regretting picking up smoking. 

"This is Detective Tina Chen, requesting back up. Suspects on foot...." was all he heard as he gained distance.

Gavin Reed chased the trio over the Chrysler Freeway bridge. The streetlights revealed the two individuals to be that of a younger girl and an older woman, both wearing a backpack. 

The woman was clearly dragging the child along. They had a good distance on Gavin, although the RK900 looked as if it was gaining on them.

They ran straight into the old, long abandoned Russell Industrial Center, a building that was once upon a time a factory turned art exposé. Gavin cursed as the two females climbed beneath the fence and begun running through the abandoned grounds. 

The RK900 did not slow down as he ran shoulder first into the chained gates, and to Gavin's amazement, busted the chain and pushed through the gate. 

By the time they caught up with the two women on the other side of the gate, Gavin felt as if he would collapse from exhaustion. He wasn't the only one, as he saw the child fall to the ground. The older woman stopped to try and help the child up, only to be tackled into by the RK900. 

"NO! Don't hurt her!" screamed the girl, tears pouring down her eyes, "Marlene! Don't fight! Please don't hurt her!!" 

Gavin screeched to a halt next to the little girl, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the RK900 unit that had the woman pinned to the ground, "What the fuck you think you're doing, plastic?! Get the fuck off that woman!" 

"This woman is not human, Detective," It said plainly. 

Confusion swept across Gavin's face, and he took the time to inspect the woman and the little girl separately. Like him, the little girl was panting and gasping for air through the tears. 

But, like the RK900, the woman's breath was composed, as if she never ran that half mile. Gavin turned the gun onto the woman. 

"NO!" screamed the little girl, trying to grab Gavin's leg. It was around that time that Tina had caught up with the group. She grabbed Tala and pulled her away.

"It's okay Tala," cooed the dark-skinned deviant woman, trying to calm the girl down, "You're going to be alright. Just do as I told you." 

"Marlene..." Tala whined, giving up in Tina's arms.

"I will protect you."

The conviction in her voice shook detective Reed to the core.

— — — — — — — —

Gavin Reed had told the RK900 that was partnered with him today to go file the fucking reports and leave him alone. Tina already took the deviant to book it. He had to make a call. 

It was a call he didn't want to make. Specifically, because he knew if he did, it wouldn't be just a simple call. Still, he'd bite the bullet.

"CDT Human Resources, I'm Marlo, how can I help you?"

"This is detective Gavin Reed at DPD Central, reporting a deviant we apprehended just shy of an hour ago."

"One moment. Let me transfer you." Dammit.

"Hey! No, you are going to take my fucking call. Hello? You fucking there?"

"Gavin?" 

Gavin took the phone away from his ear, running his fingers through his hair. He bit his lip and put the phone back up top his ear, "The fuck is wrong with you Kamski? You got my name on a special fucking list of 'people to fuck with’ if they call or something?"

"Absolutely not Gavin. You know quite well you're on the 'people I care for' list," Elijah's smug ass tone made Gavin's skin crawl. He bit back a venomous retort. "How are you?"

"Look you fuck bastard," or maybe not, "I got one of your stupid deviant tin can's here to get picked up, so you get an extraction unit down here or I'm shooting the fucking things brains out." 

He hung up and threw his phone back onto his desk, and immediately regretted it. He took a few breaths, sitting at the desk as he leaned back in his chair. 

He could see that out of the corner of his eye the RK900 was looking at him. Just as he looked to address it, it snapped its head back to the computer. Files and sheets were popping up and down on the screen rapidly. Gavin let it go and stood to go make coffee. 

He watched the coffee machine in the break room as the dripping water settled into the pitcher. It would have been a nice break, to relax to the fresh coffee aroma filling his senses. That wouldn't be the case, however. 

He turned his watch over, checking the time. It was nearly midnight. The girls' parents were on their way over from Lansing. Tina is going to be interviewing the deviant right about now. He turned slightly when he thought he heard the printer going off.

As the coffee pot finished brewing, the RK900 that had been with him the entire day entered the break room, holding in its hand the printed version of its daily assessment file. He picked up the coffee pot as it stood right next to him presenting the printed papers as he began to pour coffee into his cup.

"I have finished my assessment files for the day, Reed. I've forwarded a digital copy ahead to the Captain. I was advised to print a copy, so I have." 

Gavin walked over to his desk and taking the files from the android, "Go power down for the night, plastic," He ordered it, not even bothering with watching it as he read over the file. 

His brows rose as he read, and he stood quickly. Looking over to the androids, he saw it had already finished powering down. Well crap. 

He sighed and headed on over to the interview rooms to find Tina. He walked into the viewing room and looked at Chris, then through the glass to where Tina and the android were sitting.

"See, that wasn't so bad cooperating, now was it?" Chen said over the com, standing up. She closed her files and started to head towards the door. 

"May I ask?" Tina stopped and looked at the deviant named Marlene, "Will she be safe?"

"Her parents are coming to pick her up, and take her far away from you. You, however, are gonna be sent back to Cyberlife for deactivation."

The android nodded slowly seemingly at... peace, "Thank you." Tina slammed the door behind her. 

Gavin licked the back of his lips. He'd exit the viewing room and walk right up to Tina as she headed to the breakroom. "So?" 

"It didn't take long, but I got it to confess for the murder. You called Cyberlife, right?" 

"Yeah, but you should read this." He handed Tina the papers, earning him a skeptical gaze. 

It would only take a moment more before that look changed to disbelief and a whole lot of anger, "That stupid tin cans' blaming that poor kid for the murder? That's fucking messed up. We need to scrap that fucking piece of shit."

Gavin pressed his lips together and returned to his desk, Tina's desk is right next to his. "Hey, before we report that to Fowler, let's just talk to forensics real quick about it."

"Are you fucking serious Reed?"

"Either that or we talk to the girl," he took a drink of his coffee. 

"That's a fine idea, traumatize the girl even more by asking her if she killed her dad. Great plan Reed. You realize this could ruin her life if this sticks on her record?"

"Chen, she's a minor--"

"Exactly my point!"

Gavin pressed his lips together and looked around the bullpen, trying to refrain from snapping at her with his venomous tongue. They were attracting eyes from the stragglers still floating around in the office. 

She could really push his buttons, but they worked together really well. She was one of the only people he could tolerate. "We'd be doing her a disservice by not speaking to her."

Tina shook her head, keeping her voice down this time, "Well I sure as hell don't like it, Reed. And I ain't gonna be the one to sit in front of a twelve-year-old kid and ask her if she shot her father in the head and staged the scene. You wanna ask her so badly, you go fucking do it."

He also didn't want to fucking do it. But, he knew what could happen when bad behavior goes unchecked. He was the fucking poster boy for it, a messed up son of a bitch with barely anything going for him, who nearly busted his shot at being a cop over the juvenile bullshit he pulled. He gave her a sneer, a glare and snatched the papers and files from her hand, ignoring her plea as he stopped away. 

Grabbing his coffee off his desk he walked over to the room they had the girl sitting in. There was a counselor who was sitting there with the girl. He glanced over to Tina and opened up the door. 

Guess he just had to be that kind of asshole everyone made him out to be. So be it. He chugged the rest of his coffee and threw it into the garbage bin right inside the door.

"Tala Neils." He said clearly, closing the door behind him. He sat down at the table across from her. "I'm here to ask you a few questions about what happened today."

The girl was every bit slouched and crossing her arms with attitude, just like the preteen she was. The counselor looked over at Reed and he quietly signaled her to step away. She took a couple of steps behind Tala. Tala looked at her, then looked to Reed and pressed her lips together. She was nervous, and Gavin wondered if it was just because he was a cop, or was it more.

"I am detective Gavin Reed and," he led with, "I believe you and I know exactly what happened in that house today..."

She swallowed hard, and he could see her eyes wet in her already tear worn expression. He felt a pang of guilt and pain in his stomach. He would tilt his head at her and lean back in his chair. Fuck you, Gavin Reed.

"This file sitting in front of me, you know what's in it?" 

The girl nodded, "The... the house... I've watched cop shows before."

"Yeah?" He eased up a bit. "What's your favorite cop show on tv right now, Tala?"

"... Miami Blues."

Gavin gave her a slight smile. He didn't care for it, but it wasn't a bad show. "Who's your favorite character?"

"Lieutenant Gina Alberts," She started to cry, and it hurt to watch, "cause she's strong and smart."

Gavin pressed his lips together and inhaled slowly. He was about to speak, but she stopped him by leaning up and across the table. 

"Please don't hurt Marlene! It wasn't her fault! She was just coming to get me. I... I called her because... because," She started really cry now.

The counselor tried to place her hand on Tala's shoulder, inciting a scream from the girl, "NO! Don't touch me!"

She'd lash out at the counselor, who backed up. 

Gavin sat up and went to stand, "Tala, you don't wanna do that. Mrs. Fields isn't the one that hurt you."

The girl stopped. Shaking, she sat down back in her seat and put her face in her arms as she lay her head on the table, letting the tears roll out.

Mrs. Fields, the counselor had taken a moment to realize something, something that Gavin had realized back at the crime scene. The woman sat down next to Tala and started to take over the questioning.

"Detective Reed, I will take it from here." She gently put her hand next to Tala's arm on the table. "Tala, sweety. You already know you can talk to me. Do you know what the detective is talking about?"

The girl would nod, and Gavin almost choked. That push was enough to have the girl begin to cry out the confession. 

Confessed about how she puked and panicked after, and called the deviant in hopes of running away from it all. Confessed that it felt like the only persona that loved her was an artificial piece of plastic. 

She begged Gavin with crocodile tears to let Marlene go. He’d lie to her. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that Cyberlife was already sending a van out to pick the deviant up. 

The parents did come and pick Tala Neils. Gavin was thoroughly chewed out and threatened by Tala's mother. He bit his tongue. 

But this was for the better. Tala could get the help she needed now, no matter how much the truth sucked. 

After they left, he looked over to Tina and received a disapproving look from her as she picked up her things to go home. She silently gave him the bird as she left. Yeah yeah, he knows. He's an asshole. 

Sitting down at his desk with a new cup of coffee, he gave a heavy sigh and began filing the report. 

"... Fucking dammit, Reed..." he rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling fatigue spread through his bones.

He hates being right...


	3. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 has awakened and its first impression on the world surrounding it has left a sour taste in its mouth. What it thinks is natural behavior is causing RK900 to receive wayward glances from its human colleague, Gavin Reed.

The revolution had been dismantled by the brute force, tenacity and nigh incorruptibility of the RK900's as Cyberlife scrambled to make as many of them fuckers as possible. It worked, but not all the deviants had been killed before people were demanding to be let back into their homes. 

 

Michigan’s border has been strictly monitored since the Android Revolution's failure the end of that May. Unironically made up of RK900 android combatants, Cyberlife rolled out their stupid Defensive Technologies division and have been smooth sailing financially ever since.  

 

Sure, they had military androids before, but something was written differently in the code of these RK900's that the deviancy virus couldn't break through. Or at least that's how they were advertised. 

 

And until recently, the product held up as advertised. Gavin was still watching that oddly special RK900, deciding to try and reserve that one specifically during all his cases. After all, there had to be a reason why a deviant would be allowed to roll straight off the production line. 

 

Which begun to make him think that, though reluctantly, he needed to visit Elijah at some point soon. Gavin had to admit, that visit would be hard to manage with his busy schedule. 

 

The police were desperately trying to reign in the chaos while the US army stationed at the state borders did nothing but keep deviant cases contained within the state. Michigan had basically become a police state that no one wanted to admit aloud. The past two years were an utter mess.

 

That's why Gavin planned on paying attention to the strange behavior of oddly special RK900. But with the public scare causing an uproar of deviant paranoia, there was a lot of red tape to go through now in order to declare an android had gone deviant. 

 

Not to mention that if it was a deviant, and it realized it was being investigated, it would cause an uproar on its way out. It would be nothing short of a fucking disaster if word got out that there was a deviant in the DPD. 

 

The drive home was cold and dangerous as thick sleet poured, covering the roads in a thin sheet of ice and rain. Gavin drove slow and deliberate, focused on the window wipers as they frantically worked to keep the front windshield clean. 

 

A trip to the 24-hour corner store garnered him some groceries he needed, and a fresh pack of smokes, a stop he didn't make until he had been parked in front of his apartment. As a result, by the time he entered the apartment, he felt like he was soaked to the bone. 

 

The boots he'd been wearing for the past couple of winters felt like they were showing their age by soaking up the surrounding snow and slush. 

 

He closed the door behind him, setting the bags down and then started to struggle with getting all the wet garments off as quick as possible before it felt like his bones would fall off from frostbite. As he raised his arms over his head, along with the shirt, he felt a nuzzle on his leg. 

 

And that's when he cursed. He put his shirt back on and looked down at the saint bernard, who looked up at him expectantly. 

 

"Oh my fucking god," He whined in an exasperated manner. He knew what Sumo wanted. Sumo wanted out. 

 

But there was no yard for Sumo to just roam around outside. Gavin had to take him out. Reluctantly, he put back on those soaked boots, and that wet jacket zipped it up and grabbed the leash. 

 

Attaching the leash to the collar and stepped back out in the sleet. To his chagrin, Sumo just didn't seem to care about the weather whatsoever. 

 

They walked about ten feet away from the apartment before Gavin stopped them, deciding this was far enough. Which it usually wasn't, Sumo loved going on walks, but today is fucking horrible. 

 

"Come on, Sumo. Go fucking piss already." He urged the dog, already shivering again. 

 

Once the dog was done, they went back inside immediately. And, knowing from experience, he leads the larger dog straight into the bathroom before closing the door and taking off all his clothes. 

 

He grabbed a towel and made sure Sumo was dry before letting him out of the bathroom. Then proceeded to have a warm bath. He usually didn't take baths, but he couldn't afford to get sick anymore this year. 

 

Not that he didn't have vacation days, just that money was tight supporting another mouth to feed, another soul to keep healthy. 

 

His bath was going just fine. Until he saw Sumo saunter into the bathroom. He quirked a brow a the dog and reached out to pet him under the chin. He'd never really admit it since he wasn't a dog person, but he enjoyed Sumo's presence. 

 

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the dog jumped into the bath with him. He'd yell out in surprise, regretting teaching the fucking dog to jump in the tub by itself. The dog settled into Gavin's lap and started licking him under the chin as he angled his head away. 

 

"You know what, fuck you Sumo," he said as he reached over to grab the shampoo. 

 

He would usually use the dog shampoo on this big lug, but since they're sharing the bath today, he reached over for the hypoallergenic natural shampoo that Tina gifted him this last Secret Santa. That should work for both of them. 

 

Sometimes he wished he didn't take Sumo in, but it was a hell of a lot better than letting the old dog go to a shelter and being put down. He just couldn't do that. He wasn't particularly attached to Hank Anderson, but he could give the man's dog a comfortable home until the time was up. 

 

Though he didn't mind the company, sometimes he did. Like when Sumo gets loud and howls at what seemed like nothing. Or how he'd trip over the giant dog in the middle of trying to get to the bathroom to piss. But there were days when he was lonely, that Sumo's charm really helped Gavin out. 

 

After ringing out and drying Sumo's hair, he got dressed in clean clothes and walked over to the futon he's usually sleeping on. He inhaled sharply and bit his lip tightly. Sumo was laying on the blanket already, huffing and watching Gavin with those big brown eyes as he lay down, still damp from the bath. 

 

Which means the futon was gonna be damp to sleep in. He paced the room and put the food away, giving himself enough time to calm down and not yell at the dog. When he yelled at Sumo, Sumo barks back. The dog has never been aggressive with him, thankfully, but he doesn't wanna give it a reason. 

 

"Scoot over you lug," he said as he yanked the blanket out from under the dog. Sumo didn't seem to care at all and ended up just continuing to take up the bottom half of the futon, as per usual.

 

He tried to sleep then. He should have been able to, he was warm and clean, and yet sleep evaded him. He ended up getting up and pacing the apartment. So, by the time it was six am, he decided to just clean and go about his day like usual. 

 

Grabbing his laundry, his phone, and his apartment key, he headed downstairs to the laundry room. He was lucky to do it so early, Sumo can follow him around the building without his neighbors putting their two cents in. 

 

He sat there, Sumo sitting at his feet whilst he played games on his phone. He looked down toward the dog and leaned over to give the old boy some attention. 

 

Within the last couple of months, it's felt like Sumo had lost a lot of energy and drive lately. It was really telling of the dog's age. 

 

He'd already taken the saint bernard into the vet last December, but the vet had said there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. Old bones and joints, Sumo was healthy, but they expressed it might be his time soon. 

 

As he massaged the pooches ear, he wonders if he could handle losing the last bond in his life when Tina leaves this Friday. 

 

Tina Chen... She'd be in Chicago by this time next week. And after that, it was unlikely he'd continue contact with her. Not that they weren't good enough friends, he just knew the drill by now. 

 

The texts will become infrequent, the topics shallow, just saying 'hello' back and forth would be the highlight of a week-long conversation. Until eventually, contact would cease altogether. 

 

It happens, it's common, people drifting apart from the distance between them. He's used to it by now, he told himself.

 

He finished the laundry, folded it and went back up to the apartment with Sumo in-toe. Looking at the time on his phone, he'd text her. She seemed to still be mad at him, she didn't answer his text for quite a few hours, she had texted back when he had finally passed out from complete exhaustion. 

 

He'd only find it when he got up to do his usual routine. It was almost one, and he'd only gotten a couple hours of sleep before he was forced awake as Sumo's large body flopped onto his chest unceremoniously. He got the picture, and gets up, eats and takes the dog out for a long walk.

 

At least today was his day off, he felt like he needed it. It wasn't as cold as it had been last night. The sun was warm enough earlier that it brought the temperature up to a whole whopping 26 degrees Fahrenheit, making tonight an ideal night to take Sumo out for a walk. 

 

Nights in Detroit were... more interesting lately. There was still a shit ton of deviants roaming around the state of Michigan, but it seemed those sightings became less and less frequent as the years dragged on. 

 

Still, it didn't hurt to be cautious. He walked Sumo their usual route, bringing them around Highland Park. He hated going into the park during winter, just too much snow, so they skirted around the edge of it. 

 

He heard sirens from cop cars blaring in the distance. He had been about to light a cigarette while Sumo was taking a shit when the noise made him turn around, and two blocks down he'd see the vehicles coming his away before turning down a different road. 

 

Just then he felt a yank from the leash that knocked him off balance. He caught himself, throwing his hands out rebalance himself and cursed obscenities at the dog. 

 

But as he turned, he realized he'd lost grip of the leash, and there went a two hundred pound Saint Bernard bounding through the park like a puppy frolicking in the snow. He let out a grossly audible 'fuck', and chased after the big dog. 

 

"Sumo! Stop! Get the fuck back here!" Nothing was working. This was the first time he'd ever gotten this behavior from Sumo, it caught him completely off guard. 

 

That was when he saw the large old dog bounding excitedly around a figure far off by the next tree line. He'd slow down and stared in shock and awe as he realized who it was. 

 

There was no mistaking it. He must have been seen, cause now the figure was having Sumo sit in the snow calmly as they pet him, looking straight toward him. 

 

Gavin Reed stared at the familiar face of Connor, dressed like a normal person, who kept his distance but couldn't resist giving Gavin a soft wave. He broke into a sprint, but in the dark shadow cast by the trees, he didn't see the patch of black ice before he'd end up slipping on it. 

 

He had hit his back and head the ground really hard, feeling wind and cognition be taken away from him momentarily. When he recovered, he got to his feet and limped as he gained his footing. 

 

That seemed to be all that the deviant needed, cause when Gavin looked again, both Connor and the dog were gone. Still, talk about a ghost from the past. 

 

He stood there dumbfounded for a couple of minutes before he started limping his way back home.Maybe it was better this way. 

 

The dog never seemed to care much for him anyway.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

From that day on, Gavin planned to scour Central's database for more clues or sightings of Connor. He had been convinced before that Connor had been gunned down during the Spring Cleaning incidents last spring where Michigan's gun-toting citizens were content in organizing and initiating shootings against any number of deviants they managed to fish out of hiding. What a fucking stupid name for a series of shooting sprees. 

 

When he'd enter his car the next morning he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He checks the phone, and see Tina had text asking for a ride. Yeah, he texted back. 

 

Picking her up wasn't that hard, the hard part was that she was deciding that she was still pissed at him. She didn't say thanks and she didn't want to talk, she just stewed there in the passenger seat. 

 

"Are you planning on being a bitch all week?" Gavin asked sarcastically.

 

He shouldn't have asked.

 

The next week was full of silent car rides and minimum contact from her. Which was ridiculous, she was being ridiculous. He did get chewed out by Fowler a little bit for not waiting for the girls' parents to arrive first, but it wasn't in his hands anymore. 

 

And while he wanted to keep track of that special RK900's actions, he didn't need to use it for that entire week. He'd likely need to use it when Tina finally left, after all, who'd want to be Gavin Reed's partner?

 

It wasn't until late on Thursday that Tina finally decided to stop being a bitch. He could tell her resolve had faltered Wednesday afternoon, she just wanted to be stubborn about it. 

 

By Friday morning, they were back to normal, and sadly it was short-lived. The precinct threw a small party for her departure, hosted at Jimmy's bar. 

 

They were sitting at the bar, side by side while she conversed with the cops all around them. He sat forward, nursing a whiskey and a smoke while she had her fun. 

 

He could have participated, but everything that came out of his mouth was venomous as if by principle. So, to save her last day and make it as fun as possible, he kept his damn mouth shut. When she was ready to go, he'd drive her home. 

 

She had seemed to be tripping over herself in the snow, so he helped her into her house. All that was left was a mattress in the living room and a couple of boxes scattered about. 

 

When he helped her get into the house, he had been about to leave when she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. This wasn't the first time they'd messed around, it was just the first time in a while. 

 

He would have liked to make her last night the best for her, as a friend. He hasn't been feeling it for the last couple of months. 

 

He'd gently pull her off, and keep her at bay a moment, "Tina." 

 

She looked at him, a smile on her lips, tequila on her breath. "Oh come on, Gavin Reed. You ain't gonna turn me down again." 

 

It was his turn to smile, he stopped her from grabbing his face and kissing him again, "Ah, yeah. I think I am. Just not feeling it." 

 

She'd stare at him with a sad, pitying expression. "So... that's how you wanna end this?" 

 

"It ain't like that," He mumbled.

 

"Oh come on, what's friends with benefits if you can't take advantage of those benefits?" She'd tease him.

 

A heavy silence wedged itself between them. He'd slide his hands through her hair, and she'd smile up at him again. She knew where to touch him, as her hands slid down to his sides she'd excite him. 

 

He felt his heart in his ears. But he slid her hands off him gently, and kiss the palm of her hand, hearing her huff in defeat. 

 

"Good night, Tina." He slid out from between her and the wall. 

 

"Yeah, have a good life, asshole." She retorted with resentment. 

 

It hurt, especially when she slammed the door behind him as he left. But he couldn't lie to himself. He couldn't string her along as if they were in that kind of relationship when he really wasn't into it. 

 

He wasn't into relationships in general. Not after his break up with Jordan last June. He'd gotten too open, too honest, and when word got out that he and Tina were friends with benefits he'd been cut off. 

 

It had felt ridiculously unwarranted, that was until Tina had become honest with her feelings. She'd caught feelings, and he hadn't. And it had sucked all around. 

 

He drove home that night in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is coming out basically the next day, but don't get used to it. I can't under no circumstances, guarantee that I can keep up a daily regiment. So take it while you can get it. :P


	4. Dammit dammit dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait everybody. I am hard at work in more chapters, but the holidays make it harder to type. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: I accidentally fucked up the order of the chapters so if you notice repeats please let me know right away. I think I fixed it, but if I slip up, I know you got my back ;)

The phone blaring in his ears woke Gavin up with a start. 

 

Gasping for air and disoriented, he grabbed the phone and looked at the caller, and blinked frantically as he tried to focus his eyes. Then, an overwhelming dread crawled down his back as he stared at the name it read.

 

Dammit, Elijah. 

 

He should have changed his phone number. He should have thrown the phone away and had gotten himself a new one. He shouldn't answer it. 

 

He should let it go to voicemail. Let that fucker stew on his refusal to share a conversation. Would that actually work? 

 

Did any of this shit actually get under the skin of the 'oh so great and powerful' Elijah Kamski? Bitterness told him that he'd doubt that. Despite his reluctance to answer, equally loud thoughts of picking up the phone blared in his mind. 

 

He wanted to talk to him. To hear what the bastard wanted to say and maybe there was a chance Elijah wouldn't fuck up the moment. He hesitantly pressed the decline button and put his phone on his desk and muted the phone, leaning back in the chair as he rubbed his hands over his face. 

 

He looked around in a confused manner, realizing he was in the precinct. He must have been in a deep fucking sleep to be so disoriented as he was. He was about to get up to get some coffee when he saw Fowler step out of his office.

 

"Conference room in five, people." demanded his captain, and moved over into the larger conference room without another word.

 

Gavin inhaled sharply and let out a slow and agitated sigh. He was not going to talk to fucking Captain Jeffrey Fowler without a fucking cup of coffee in his hand. Standing, he walked into the break room, looking to the other officers as they started towards the conference room. 

 

Coffee in one hand and a candy bar in the other, Reed made his way into the conference room. Being later filing in than usual, he had to sit in the back near the back wall. 

 

As each of the detectives was addressed, they would rattle off the details of the cases assigned to them while Fowler slowly made his way around the room. Gavin would be called on soon. Anxiety welled up inside him as his mind traveled to the lack of progress he made on his case.

 

"Reed, what's the progress on the Lucas case." 

 

He bit his bottom lip but he opened the file, " As you all know, last month Grand Rapids PD gave us intel on an Arlen Lucas, a former city contractor turned vigilante. 

 

“He's disgruntled with how the U.S. army has dealt with the deviancy problem. He's been arrested for past transgressions against the GRPD, including but not limited to assaulting a police officer and destroying a city-issued RK900 unit. He skipped out on trial last week. 

 

“Sources say he's here in Detroit. He's been considered to be armed and dangerous. Still working on leads of his whereabouts." 

 

That was actually a lie. He had a man on the inside that was helping him out with the case. But Lucas had wiggled out of his grasp several times already, Gavin thinks someone here in the DPD has to either be working for him or is sympathetic to the man. 

 

The DPD never seemed to function as it used to. He felt like he had to be looking over his shoulder or speaking in hushed tones all the time. He couldn't out his man here and now. Fowler doesn’t know this, but luckily he didn’t press for more.

 

"Alright then, get to it." Fowler dismissed everyone in the room then. 

 

Gavin had waited for most of the officers to exit the conference room before he followed Fowler as his Captain was leaving the room. They entered the captain’s office. Just as he was open up his mouth, Fowler put his hand up. "Look, I know what you're gonna say Reed, and I'm telling you no. I don't have the manpower to spare you a partner for you. The city is still recovering from the android revolt. That should be all I have to say." 

 

Gavin bit his lip and could feel his eye start twitching. “Ah… actually, I wanted to talk to you about something else.” 

 

Fowler hummed in curiosity, and leaned back in his chair. “And?”

 

“It’s about my case. I didn’t want to say this back there, but I’ve got more going on in my case. It’s just, every time I do make headway, it’s like the fucker disappears again. And I know you don’t wanna hear it, but I think someone in this precinct is a mole.”   
  
Fowler glared at Gavin, “You’re right, I don’t like it. I especially don’t like agreeing with you.”   
  
Gavin’s brows shot up, and he gave his captain a smirk. “Well captain?”   
  
Fowler looked like he didn’t like the suggestion that Gavin was making. He sighed and nodded slowly, “Do what you have to do. Just, don’t make a damn scene about it. And don’t break the androids, we can’t afford to buy a new unit.”   
  
Gavin headed out of the office. He looked over towards the RK900 units standing over in their usual spots. Fuck, which one was it again. 

 

He stopped by his desk a moment to find the post-it note that he had written its serial number on; #786 482 494 51.

 

Stashing the note away again, he walked on over to the androids and looked at the serial numbers displayed on their jackets. There it was, staring off ahead with expressionless eyes, as if not seeing anything. 

 

He snapped his finger in front of its eyes, making it blink. Its immediate response means that this thing had not put itself into stasis. 

 

It looked at him and he feels a chill crawl down his back. He sneered at it. "With me, tin can." Gavin snapped out. 

 

It followed him to the lobby, where again, he signed the thing out and gave it the bracelet. He eyed it as it put the bracelet on. 

 

He wondered if it knew that bracelet was basically the things leash. If he had wanted to, he would have rendered the thing immobile and vulnerable when it had raced off to chase Tala and her android. 

 

He hadn't, but he could have. If this thing goes rogue at any time, he had the ability to shut it down, deviant or not. He doubts the thing knows about it, otherwise, it might not put the bracelet on so freely.

 

Upon entering the car, its lifeless facade faded, somewhat. It was acting relaxed around Gavin; its posture less stiff as it settled back in the passenger seat. It thinks it can trust him, he realized. 

 

Maybe he can manipulate it to showing its true nature if he played his cards right. Where ever Gavin took them, the android was right behind him. 

 

It was a little annoying and uncomfortable at times since restroom visits were an unexpected place for him to see this thing, not just the strange look he gets from others. They'd look at him with a weird and upset expression. 

 

It was sickening though, to think he'd have to cater to a fake person to lure them into a false sense of security just so he could turn the thing in at the end. 

 

He could feel his stomach churn at the idea of being nice to it. It wasn't alive, it didn't deserve his respect or his acknowledgment. 

 

"Reed!" The RK900 broke the glacier thick silence with a commanding tone. Gavin nearly slammed his foot on the break.

 

"What?!" Gavin snapped in surprise to that silence being broken and in the tone he received. He looked at the tin man and his eyes widen in shock.

 

"We have been driving for twenty minutes, and you have not put your seatbelt on. Not only do I advise you to, but I also insist you put it on." 

 

Its cold blue-grey eyes conveyed a very human looking expression of worry, giving their owner an air innate concern while simultaneously its face gave a stern and demanding yet cold expression. All this coupled with the tone in its voice portraying inflection of a parent scolding their child. As if said child's inability to see the manner they've endangered themselves while also maintaining an air of respect and competence in its tone.

 

This level of complex mannerisms is something he expected of Connor, not of any of the handicapped androids of today. Yet, oddly enough Gavin knew that same tone would never have sounded natural in the RK800. It was unique to this model. 

 

Despite that, this particular RK900 made minute changes to the way it spoke that Gavin could not fathom another of its model doing the same. It was unique. It was terrifying. And it was so utterly refreshing.

 

All this over a fucking seat belt. Gavin glared daggers at it. He was glad they had arrived at a red light. "Fuck you." 

 

It was the androids turn to glare. "Pardon?"

 

"You heard me, tin can. And quite frankly, if I gotta get any more fucking lip from you I'm turning you in for being a fucking deviant." He looked towards the road in front and cursed at himself inwardly. 

 

What the fuck, Gavin! Give the deviant reason to rebel, and do it in the perfect place for it to jump out of the car and run off, on a fucking crammed highway on a red light.

 

"I am not a deviant." It insisted with a sour tone. "I am just concerned--" 

 

"No! You're not! You can't be! You’re not  **_allowed_ ** to be," Stop it, Gavin. "You are nothing but nuts and bolts and plastic. You don't feel and you don't care! Cause you ain't supposed to! So don't you pull that archaic bullshit on me!" 

 

Silence fell between them for a few moments before Gavin cursed a loud audible 'fuck' and smacked the steering wheel. He had not meant to reveal any of that. 

 

The light changed to green, and they began driving again. He'd glance over to the thing periodically during their drive. 

 

He would glance and catch it looking at him during their drive for a moment before it looked away. Then it spoke.

 

"... What... qualifies an android as a deviant?"

 

It makes Gavin's jaw drop and he couldn't help but be dumbfounded. He gave a long drawn out sigh, and decided right now is the best time to park. "Look, I ain't having this conversation to you unless I got some fucking food in me." 

 

"... What would you like to eat today?"

 

"What?"

 

"There are quite a few restaurants around. I shall direct you."

 

He thought about it and shook his head. "I want you to find Ramona's Fast Eats."

 

"That is a food truck." It said after a moment. 

 

"Yep."

 

A short time and cooperation later, and they were getting a burrito for Gavin to eat. They walked a bit away and leaned against a wall nearby. Across the street was a basketball court. 

 

A lone little boy was bouncing the basketball up and down and making shots in the basket. Gavin wasn't really paying attention much.

 

".... Reed?"

 

"I'm thinking, tin can...." After a few bites he looked at the boy moving around and doing their thing, and he pointed at the boy. "Alright, you see that kid there. How he's moving and how he's acting. Looks natural right? Like most humans in life right?" 

 

"... Yes, I see." 

 

"You can never do that. At least... you're not supposed to. You're made to be a cold ass son of a bitch and you acting this way is only gonna get you turned in under suspicion of being a fucking deviant." 

 

"I've only ever questioned you about the case and inquired about your health, Reed. How does that make me under suspicion of deviancy?" 

 

"Cause you fucking ain't supposed to be like that. No android made after 2038 is programmed to interact with humans like we are now...." He looked at RK900, who was looking at him intently. "I don't even get how you’re doing it now." 

 

"Am I not allowed to do my job? I'm here to help solve cases."

 

Something about its expression was twisting something sharp inside Gavin's stomach, but he continued. 

 

"No, you aren't. You're supposed to collect data of a crime scene and relay that information to us as we need it. You ain't supposed to question anything. We shouldn't fucking be having this goddamn conversation. Or really any for that matter."

 

It stared at him a moment, and he could see its confusion and what Gavin could only call fear in its eyes. It was deviant, and it had no idea it was. Well, shit. 

 

"I dunno what kind of wires were crossed to make you the way you are, but you're gonna be sent back as soon as we're done with this case."

 

Genuine fear spread from its eyes to across its face right then, and Gavin's hand rested at his side, hovering over his firearm. But, to Gavin's relief, it slowly nodded. "Understood..."

 

Gavin finished his food and threw the garbage away, and walked them back to the car. While Gavin was enjoying a cigarette, he'd gotten a call from his man on the inside, Nathan Owens. 

 

Owens had gone undercover in September of last year, meant to monitor the vigilantism of certain sects of humans within the city, one such group being the one A. Lucas is thought to be spearheading. 

 

After being told only where to meet Owens, he'd jump into the car, the android had already entered. He'd get a strange look from it. "We just got a lead on the case. We're going to go meet the guy. Do not fucking talk the entire time, you got it?" 

 

"... Understood." 

 

— — — — — — — —

 

Owens was waiting for Gavin off the pier. When he had parked, to his relief, the android stayed quiet while also maintaining an air of disinterest. He really didn't want to get into that conversation with Owens. 

 

Owens was worse in his hatred for androids than even Gavin himself. Which made him a double-edged blade for this undercover mission, but that hadn't been Gavin's call. 

 

Gavin bit down on the filter end of his cigarette, groaning in annoyance. He saw Owens look at him, and immediately scoff when his eyes lay on the android. "What the fuck is one of those things doing here?"

 

"Ignore it, Owens. Give me what you got," Reed said, getting right into it.

 

"Lucas has arranged a weapons pick-up, and it's happening tomorrow," Owens said, leaning against the railing, facing the water.

 

Gavin scoffed and shook his head. "How am I supposed to fucking do anything about this shit the last minute, Owens?"

 

"Don't chew my head off, Reed. I'm doing my best here, asshole." 

 

Gavin wasn't so sure about that. To Gavin Reed, everyone could stand a chance at doing their fucking job better. It would certainly make his life a whole hell of a lot easier in the long run. 

 

They had talked a little more, Owens giving Gavin the information he needed to hopefully catch the drop on Lucas. And with that, the man left immediately. 

 

They had gone back to the station, and after talking with Fowler a couple of hours, they had formulated a plan. Gavin didn't really like it, it felt last minute, which it was. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

 

Back at the precinct, Gavin started on the paperwork he needed to return this RK900 back to Cyberlife. He would send it after they caught Lucas, he told himself. His eyes drifted to his phone when he felt it vibrate on the desk. 

 

Elijah.

 

He glared, and reached over, expecting to reject it outright. But he didn't press the red rejection button. Instead, his hand hovered over the acceptance button. Maybe he could just see where this was going? With acid in his stomach, he pressed the green button, then put the phone to his ear. 

 

"Gavin--" Was the only word that Gavin let him utter before he immediately he pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. 

 

Damn Elijah Kamski and that tone he just used. Why did he have to sound so apologetic, and so sincere just from one word? Why did he say his name in such a way? 

 

Anger and regret boiled in Gavin's chest, as he sighed deeply, looking at the paperwork he had been doing. Pressing save, he decided that he just wanted to go home for the night. 


	5. An Old Flame, Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night thoughts suck.

     The Kamski’s main estate, a large multi-level with an open floor plan as pretty as it was expensive, was unbelievably packed full of people. The music was loud, the beat electrifying the crowd like they’d been mystified, bodies brushing up on one another, and someone was smoking weed somewhere close by. Gavin could swear everyone from Southeastern High was here. Hell, he wasn't surprised that kids from other high schools were here too. He swore there were a couple of letterman jackets in the crowd, sporting the class of 2018.

    Despite his appetite for the nightlife, if it hadn't been for Elijah’s personal invitation, Gavin wouldn't even be here. He was not on good footing with Elijah's folks since middle school. Poisoning their pride and joy, more bullshit along those lines. Elijah didn’t need a devil on his shoulder to tell him how to get down and dirty.

    Elijah Kamski was every bit of a genius as he was an asshole; this fact Gavin Reed could attest to personally. Asshole or not, the man knew how to have fun. It wasn't often that the Kamski residence hosted parties, the boy had strict parents. As fortune would have it, they were gone on a long vacation to a Mediterranean island that Gavin couldn't even pronounce.

 

"They won't be in town, Reed. Just come, you'll have fun." Elijah had insisted.

 

    And so he did. It only took an hour for him to get smashed, the drinking games making good work of that. Since he walked into the door, drink after drink had been passed into his hand. Gavin was pulled left and right with the crowd as they danced and moved to the beat of the music.

    He was grabbed in the ass by Veronica Mercy, catching his attention. She struggled to yell above the crowd, wanting to share with him some pill she had in her hand by shoving it in his mouth. He had yanked his head back, and instead, she put it on her tongue and gave him a french kiss.

    Gavin couldn't help but laugh as she pulled back, and drowned the pill in his jack and coke drink. She went on her way as she was dragged by her girlfriend off to get lost in the crowd. As Gavin tried to make his way through the crowd and towards the lounge, he felt the effects of the pill working it's magic, cutting through the alcohol to take him into an even stronger high.

    The music cut suddenly, causing everyone to look around curiously. There on the upstairs landing stood their host, arms spread wide as he addressed the crowd, speaking about his accomplishments and how grateful he was for those who made it to the celebration. Gavin would be distracted from the speech Elijah gave, instead headed toward the patio.

    As he breached the archway, the music was restored and the crowd roared back to life. It meant little to Gavin as he made his way to the entrance of the studio above the garage. Only Elijah had the key to get in here, that was true as of earlier that week when Gavin found an envelope in his locker, and with it this very key. The instructions partnered with the key simply had a time and place written.

    He’d close the door behind him, locked it. His hands gently brush over the remnants of a mechanical arm, a work in progress. His eyes would gloss over the writing board riddled with math and science he had marginal interest in. He let himself drop into Elijah’s comfy recliner and waited. When his patience had worn its welcome Gavin finally heard the door unlock, and open.

    Elijah Kamski closed the door behind him, locking it once again. Gavin grinned like a thief in riches, and gave a chuckle at the young man before him. They were merely months apart in age, yet Elijah had managed to excel academically, far surpassing most teenage expectations.

 

    “Elijah-fucking-Kamski. Aren’t you supposed to be attending to your guests? It’s your graduation party isn’t it?” He’d tease.

 

    Elijah just sauntered on over, his charismatic smile touching his eyes. “It’s my party, I’ll ditch it if I find something more worth my time.”

 

    Gavin’s chest swelled, breath growing tight. Still, he’d tilt his head and put his hands in the air. “Tinkering with your mechanical toys are worth more of your time than entertaining your friends, Mr. Face-Of-Times-Magazine?”

   

Elijah’s confidence faltered, “Obviously, I meant you, Gavin. ”

 

    “Oh, so there _is_ a reason you asked me up here?” Gavin gave his friend a dumbfounded expression. “I figured you meant put that envelope Penny Opal’s locker. Was gonna do a brotha a solid and spare you from embarrassment.”

 

    Elijah gave an exasperated sigh and threw his gaze to the ceiling, rubbing his hands in his face in a frustration that Gavin rarely seen in him. It erupted full on laughter from the boy. It was always hilarious to see the great Elijah Kamski struggle when life handed so many things to the young man on a silver platter. To his delight, Elijah started laughing too.

 

    “You revel in torturing me, I see.” Elijah leaned over, resting his hands on the arms of the recliner, his eyes giving off a smoldering look.

 

    Their proximity sending sparks and butterflies to Gavin’s stomach. “Someone’s gotta keep that ego of yours in check, Eli. You don’t want your head to be too big for your shoulders now, would you?”

 

“Now that would be a tragedy.”

   

— — — — — —

— — — — — —

 

    There was irony in the way a day so charged and fast paced could slow itself to a brutal, unyielding crawl as night settled in.

    At home that night, Gavin lay in bed, trying to sleep, but ultimately distracted. His thoughts were on a time long past, the returning of emotions ghostly in nature as they were now, only served to bring on a profound sense of loss. He forced himself to think back to work, and with it, back to that android.

    He didn't understand it himself, why he had told the android any of that information? He was giving it fuel to go-rogue, giving it pointers on what to avoid doing. How could the new anti-Deviant protocols work if agents are subverting them? But something nagged in him when he heard the unease in its voice. He couldn't get it out of his head. In hopes of distracting himself, he pulls out his phone and fed his gambling habit with slot games.

    When his data ran out, he put his cell phone down, and lay there, staring at the ceiling begging for sleep’s sweet release. He dreaded these nights, where he was too tired to be productive, yet had too much energy to just pass out on his futon from complete exhaustion. These nights always reminded him just how numb and disconnected he felt from his life, and his job. It was as if he were on pause emotionally and everyone else around him could move forward, except him. This feeling made the parts of his job he loved into a series of menial tasks on his way back to bed.

    A knock at his door spurred his interest. Sitting up, he looked towards it, hearing it off again. Standing, he slipped on his house shoes and walked to the door, slipping on his hoodie and yelling at the person behind the door that he was coming. Upon opening the door, he flinched and went to close the door again, when the fuckers foot blocked it.

    "Gavin, please," Kamski said, a pleading emotion taking over his usual suave and aloof facade. "Just... just five minutes."

    Emotion surged in his chest, and Gavin knew not to let him in. His hesitation was enough of a pause for Kamski let himself in, slowly and gently closing the door behind himself. Gavin shoved his tongue behind his bottom lip before biting it, and took a step back. He could barely bring himself to look at Kamski's eyes right now. Putting on an aloof air, he sneered at the man-- if he could call him that now-- and laughed, looking away but a moment before returning his gaze.

    "What you doing in this side of town, Kamski?" He grumbled, shoving his hand into his pockets. “Don’t think blue martinis are popular around these parts.” He saw how Kamski gave him a saddened expression, and in an effort to ignore it, he moved to the kitchen to make some coffee.

 

"I came here to see you, Gavin." His tone was almost hopeful.

 

"Ah, well you shouldn't have." He spat back.

 

    "Well, you left me no other choice," Kamski sounded exasperated and walked further into the apartment, and looked around, “Ignoring my calls, or hanging up right away when you did manage to answer.”

    “Ever occur to you that I just don’t wanna talk?” A metal taste laced the inside of Gavin’s mouth. He bit it back.

    Kamski let the silence grow between them for a moment, looking around the apartment. "What happened to Sumo?"

    "... You know, just so happens he got out and ran off," He waved towards the horizon in an exaggerated gesture. No way was he gonna tell Kamski that he had seen Connor. He finished putting the coffee pot together and let it brew. "Good riddance. You want some coffee?" Kamski was about to say something when Gavin cut in with a laugh, his tone laced with sarcasm and venom. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You can't. Guess this pots mine."

    The look on Kamski's face told Gavin that he had pressed a certain button, one that was sensitive. Gavin known he'd pressed that button as soon as those words exit his mouth that way. “Where’s this anger coming from?”

 

“I don’t know, Kamski. You tell me.”

 

“Have I hurt you?”

 

    Gavin laughed. He turned toward Kamski and crossed his arms, not faltering,  “Don’t act like you’re capable of caring anymore, tincan.”

    They stood there quietly for a moment more before Kamski came closer. Gavin felt his stomach tighten as he let Kamski close the distance between them, his hands resting on the counter he leaned against. His body betrayed him, growing hot as Kamski leaned in.

    “Of course I do, Gavin.” Their eyes met, and a hush washes over them as Kamski places his hands on the counter, resting them in close proximity to Gavin's hips. Kamski's thumb of his right-hand slides across Gavin's hand affectionately. "You haven't told anyone about me," Kamski said, his breath on Gavin's lips as he dared to get that close. "Thank you."

    Gavin almost melted as those blue eyes bore into him so fondly. He stared at them, looking for lines and cracks in the skin, hoping to break the illusion. "Yeah well," Gavin said in almost a whisper. He tried his best to muster more anger right now than arousal, “it ain’t likely anyone’s gonna believe that the great Kamski is a fucking android now, is it?”

    “I like to think it’s our past relations that has you keeping my secret.” Kamski’s eyes gave off a smoldering look as they trailed down Gavin.

    It could have been like old times, if he could forget that underneath the facade that this was really the same boy Gavin knew and loved when they were young and wild. But even as the man leaned in to kiss him, the overwhelming taste of metal and acid in his mouth, he gave Kamski a harsh shove.

    “No, no, no, no. You do not get to parade around as him and fucking pretend like we are a thing. You and I ain’t a fucking thing, plastic!”

    He was looked at with surprise, and if he hadn’t known any better, he thought he had seen pain. Kamski’s hands raised in defense. “Gavin there’s no difference—”

    “Shut Up! I’m done listening,” He threw his arm out and presented the door, shaking with anger. “And you better get outta my goddamn house right the fuck now or so help me I’ll put you down. Right here, right now!”

The silence settled between them for a moment before Elijah gave a heavy sigh. 

“Alright… I won’t argue with you today. I’m going.” He side stepped to the door, keeping a wary eye on Gavin as they were separated by a closed door.

 

    Hearing the door click shut, Gavin dropped his arm and let a shaky sigh escape him. Sliding his hands through his hair grounded him in the present, in all its weight. Flipping the coffee pot off, he’d take a step toward bed, staggering as exhaustion overwhelmed him. As did sleep finally take hold, a thought pulled to the forefront, dreaming of the old days, and that what Elijah had done to himself was nothing short of a nightmare.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took far longer to finish this than I expected, and if I’m being honest, I wanted this to come later. It just felt so right to post it now. Anymore development between these two I’m thinking about exploring in a spin-off story rather than in this one, that is, if I ever do get to it.
> 
> The next chapter is already underweigh, and this time we’re returning to the perception of our friend Nines. Till next time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my other Social Media:
> 
> https://twitter.com/nauscica  
> http://nauscica.tumblr.com/


End file.
